Clementine's Drawings
by The Fallen Dancer
Summary: Lee decides to go see Carley, but while Clementine is getting dressed he spots some of her drawings on the counter and notices that a large portion of them are of him and Carley together. He begins to question himself and his feelings for Carley. Does he possibly want her as more than just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

_**Clementine's Drawings**_

_**Chapter 1, **_

Lee lay in the yellow grass beneath the night sky. It was dark, but the moon and stars shined so perfectly he could actually see pretty well. He stared up at the twinkling stars above him and took a deep breath, closing his deep brown eyes for a few moments. These few moments, however, turned into a few hours, for when Lee opened his eyes again the sun was just peaking up over the horizon and he could hear footsteps behind him.

Quickly, the dark skinned man sat up and turned around to see Clementine, the girl he'd chosen to take in, walking towards him. "Lee," The young girl started, "Why did you sleep outside? It's dangerous!"

Lee laughed a bit to himself and knelt down to the little girl's level, "I didn't mean to, it was just really nice out last night, and I ended up closing my eyes for more than a couple minutes."

Clementine scowled at the taller man but took a breath, "Just don't do it again," Suddenly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "I don't wanna lose you."

Lee blinked and hugged her back tightly, "You won't. I promise. Now," He pulled away and stood up, "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go see Carley?"

Clementine's face lit up, "Okay!" She smiled brightly and ran off to the house.

Lee chuckled and followed after her into the house, kneeling just inside the door to pick up his backpack. Lee swung the bag up on to the table to make sure he had everything but was quickly distracted by some of Clementine's drawings she'd left on the table. Upon trying to stack the drawings, one slipped out of his hand. Lee looked at the drawing and suddenly felt very flushed. It was a drawing of him and Carley holding hands under the night sky, staring up at the stars together, and in the background you could see Clementine's sillouhette in the window of the house.

Shocked, Lee stared at the drawing for a moment before quikcly shoving it into the rest of the stack and taking a breath. Why would Clementine draw that? Did she want them to be together? Or maybe... Lee thought through all the times they were with Carley. He always did seem to look at her a little different and a little longer than anyone else, didn't he?

Lee became distracted by the sound of Clementine walking down the hall and quickly returned his attention to his backpack. Clementine came skipping into the kitchen, her nappy black hair pulled into short pigtails towards the back part of her head. The young girl wore a pair of black leggings under a yellow dress that went to about her knees and a pair of black shoes.

The young girl smiled and asked, "How do I look?"

Lee looked up at his adoptive daughter and smiled, "Cute."

Clementine smiled, "Okay then I guess I'm ready! Let's go!"

Lee chuckled and zipped his backpack shut, slinging it over his shoulders. "Alright," he said, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Very pleased that I haven't gotten any bad reviews yet. Thank you, community, for not being as cruel as I remember. Anyways, someone asked if this was an AU fanfic, and yes, it pretty much is just due to the fact that Carley is alive and I'm not using the Walkers. It is still based in relatively the same area as the actual game, and most of the base storyline is still there, but less Walkers and more alive Carley. There will be one (maybe two) more chapter(s) after this and then it will be finished. I will also be posting the first couple chapters of my Zexion X OC story soon so keep an eye out for that!

-Alex

Chapter 2

There was a cool breeze rolling through the summer air as Lee and Clementine walked side by side through the yellow field. Lee walked with confidence beside the smiling Clementine, but deep down he was very anxious. The drawings belonging to his adoptive daughter that he had found earlier had really made him start to think about his feelings for Carley. The fact that that was exactly who they were going to visit did not help Lee's nervousness at all.

The older man took a deep breath before looking to the short girl beside him. "Clementine?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

"Hm? Yes?" The young girl replied with a smile.

"When you draw, what do you think of? What inspires you too draw?" Lee asked as he turned his head to look straight again.

"That's easy," Clementine responded, "I think of the good things in my life. The people and and things that make my life happy."

"Oh," Lee smiled, "Good. You should always focus on the good. Yeah, you have to roll with the punches and take some of the bad, but never give it a second thought. Just be happy for what you do have."

"Are you okay, Lee?" Clementine asked.

Lee laughed nervously, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because what you just said was kinda scary," Clementine answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lee said, "But I just feel it's something you should learn. To only pay real attention to the good things, because what you think about, you bring about."

"Wait, so does that mean if I draw something, it'll come true?" Clementine asked excitedly.

Lee felt blood rush to his cheeks, "Well maybe not in a literal sense like that, but yeah. Think of it like that."

The nine year old smiled and they continued down the path. When they arrived at the small brick building Lee rapped on the door with a lightly closed fist. Moments later a beautiful Carley opened the door with a smile.

"Morning you two!" She stepped aside allowing them to come in.

"Carley!" Clementine smiled and jumped into the woman's arms.

Carley laughed, "Nice to see you too sweetheart."

Lee had walked in and felt himself go flushed as he watched the two people who meant the most to him anymore hold each other.

After a moment Carley let go of Clementine, "Why don't you go put your backpack down and get washed up for breakfast?"

"Okay!" Clementine smiled and ran off leaving the two adults to themselves.

"So what's up with you?" Carley asked.

Lee lost his breath and tried to come up with an answer, "I uh, uhm, I uh, fell asleep outside last night. Wasn't very comfortable, but the weather was just so nice."

Carley laughed, "Well maybe after breakfast I can take Clementine and you can get an actual decent rest.

Lee smiled as Carley went to work on making them breakfast. It would be small because supplies were pretty limited, but it would be better than anything Lee knew how to cook.

After about a half an hour Carley slid a pile of scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon on to three plates. She set two of the plates down on the table then grabbed the last one and put it down. Lee came wandering back to the kitchen from towards the back of the house and smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Clementine!" Carley yelled for the girl and down the hall she came, barely touching the floor.

"Enjoy," Carley smiled.

"Thank you," Clementine said politely.

"Yes, thank you, Carley," Lee said.

The three enjoyed a good portion of the meal in silence before Carley finally broke the silence.

"Hey Clementine?" The woman asked.

"Hm? Yes Carlee?" The dark girl cocked her head to the side.

"What do you say after breakfast you and I work on some drawing while Lee gets some more sleep?" She smiled.

"Okay!" Clementine smiled and ate the rest of her meal much faster.

When the three had finished breakfast Lee took the plates and rinsed them off, giving Clementine and Carley a hug before leaving to return home.


End file.
